the_sixth_blightfandomcom-20200215-history
Etienne Fontaine
Physical Appearance Etienne is average height with a slim, lean build. He moves with obvious grace, his nimble and agile ways made apparent in even the smallest of movements. His gray/silver hair, which is combs back out of his face, gives him a distinguished look. He has soulful brown eyes. His skin is light, but not overly fair, like most Orlesians. He typically grows a trim beard, though lets it get grizzly when he’s traveling. His beard has streaks of gray. Personality Etienne is playful and charming, however, when on assignment or performing his Seeker role, he is deadly serious. Talents Archery: Etienne typically uses a long bow in battle and is skilled with a dagger when enemies get close. He is deadly from a distance, and has exceptional accuracy. He tends to disarm opponents rather than kill them outright. Seeker: Etienne has the abilities typical of an experienced Seeker which are in due to training, focus, and being "touched" by a spirit during their vigil. He can set Templars and mage's blood afire, a skill typically used during interrogations, although it can kill. He cannot be possessed and is resistant to mind control, like other Seekers of Truth. Rogue Abilities: Like most rogues, Etienne is skilled in evasion, easily avoiding attacks during battle and is better than most at avoiding detection. Abilities: Lyrium Fire (special Seeker ability, set’s blood of templars and mages afire) - cannot be possessed, resistant to mind control, "touched" by a spirit Spell Purge Wrath of Heaven There is No Darkness Long Shot Leaping Shot Evasion Evade History Lord Etienne Fontaine is the youngest son of Baron Valere and Baroness Celeste Fontaine, a minor branch of the family that barely holds on to its nobility. He grew up in the Emerald Graves and enjoyed hunting with his elven servants and their children. When he was 11 (9:25 Dragon) he saved a Seeker, Lady Seeker Talisa who was hunting the remaining conspirators of the blood mage conspiracy to overthrow Devine Beatrix III. With his bow and arrow he took out several attackers and warned the seeker who was then able to disarm or kill the rest, along with the rogue Templar. Seeker Talisa recruited him right there and brought her back with him for training. When he was 19 (9:33 Dragon) he participated in his vigil and after several months he emerged a new Seeker. He was assigned to Seeker Talisa as her apprentice and worked mainly in Orlais and the Free Marches. During the events of Dragon Age Inquisition, Etienne was spared the fate of many Seekers because he was out of reach on the boarders of the Arbor Wilds investigating reports of a particularly dangerous apostate. Etienne spent time in the Hunterhorn Mountains with Cassandra, helping to rebuild the order. He took the news of the origin of their abilities well, not very surprised feeling that their abilities were suspicious from the beginning. He recently emerged from the Seeker base in the Hunterhorn Mountains, having been sent by Cassandra to make diplomatic visits across Orlais to re-establish the Seeker connections and influence in the region. In-Game Relationships Miscellaneous Etienne plays the lute well enough to charm those around him. He is good at winking. He makes small sculptures out of paper which he leaves randomly in places he has been. Category:The white spire Category:Seeker